Tell Me Who You Love
by Her Topaz Eyes
Summary: Out of all the situations destiny has thrown at Tenchi Masaki, he was only ever given a choice once. Why he refuses to accept it and make the choice is finally brought up and Ryoko and Aeka want answers! My first Tenchi's Choice type fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Regarding Dusk, I've kind of got a bit of Writer's block. I decided to take this time and work out other ideas I've been coming up with while in this slump. I hhope you guys enjoy it. This is my first Tenchi's choice type fic, I hope it goes well._

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

We don't choose what destiny throws at us. We aren't even given one. Tenchi Masaki didn't choose to have the universe thrown into his household, he didn't choose to live such an interesting life, and he didn't choose to be the prince of a powerful alien race.

But Tenchi Masaki wasn't very good at making choices anyway. Though he had chose to accept the life that was thrown upon him, there was one choice he could never find it in himself to make.

"Let go of'em you over pampered princess!" screamed the former space pirate, clutching the young man's right arm, trying to pull him to her.

"You let go, you wild, beastly mongrel!" screamed the princess of Jurai, pulling on the boy's left arm.

Tenchi Masaki, an eight-teen year old boy who lived a life that no other male his age had ever even dreamed of living, found himself in the position he had become accustomed to: being fought over by two women who many men would probably give their lives just to meet.

There was Ryoko, the former space pirate. Her sky blue hair glistened against the sun as its feral spikes swung around as the woman moved. Her eyes, a bright yellow, like that of a glistening topaz, took the shape of that of a hunter cat. Her canines were sharp and pointed like a cat's, adding only more to the lure of this feme fetale. Her beauty was not often rivaled. She often grew wild in her escapades, damaging things or causing a nuisance to the others; mostly Aeka.

Aeka was the princess of the powerful galactic empire, Jurai. Princess Aeka had long, gorgeous, flowing purple hair that she would tie up into two great long ponytails that reached her feet. Her eyes shined a sparkling red, and her beauty was known throughout the galaxy. She's usually trying to do something in the house or complaining about whatever Ryoko is or isn't doing.

They're both madly in love with Tenchi Masaki.

"Girls! I need to sweep the shrine!" shouted Tenchi, trying to break them up. Aeka almost immediately let go.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi! Here, please let me do that for you!" pleaded the princess.

"Good! And while she's doing that, you can I can take a nice long walk, Tenchi!" suggested Ryoko as she started nuzzling up on him like a purring cat.

"Why you!" started Aeka, "How dare you?" she shouted. Ryoko replied only by closing her left eye and sticking her tongue out, with her arms around Tenchi's shoulders from behind.

"Girls please, I can do it. Just please stop fighting and find something productive to do." Said Tenchi as he made an attempt to intervene.

"Sorry, Lord Tenchi! I will try to help the best I can." Said Aeka, bowing down and pulling a bucket of water and a brush out of nowhere.

So they worked. Tenchi was busy sweeping the front of the shrine while Ryoko and Aeka scrubbed the inside. Aeka was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor while Ryoko swooshed around on her scrubbers like skates. Though it was hard for her to believe, and it angered her greatly, Ryoko was doing a much better job with her lazy method. Ryoko's ability to self propel made it easy for her to push hard onto the ground and still move forward effortlessly.

"Missed a spot." Said Ryoko as she splashed Aeka's face with soap.

"Where!?" shouted Aeka as she wiped it off.

"Don't worry, I got it for you." Answered Ryoko with a smirk. To this, Aeka grew even angrier and flung her bucket straight towards Ryoko. Ryoko teleported and the bucket went straight on until it hit the wall. Ryoko reappeared and stuck her tongue out at Aeka humorously.

"Girls!" yelled Tenchi, "Can't you ever get along?" he asked.

"Sorry, Tenchi…" blushed Ryoko.

"Yes.. We apologize, Lord Tenchi.." said Aeka.

"You two really need to learn to tolerate each other." Continued Tenchi sympathetically. The two women looked down ashamed. "Don't be upset. Just try to be nice to each other. Cmon, let's go home. It's almost time for dinner." He finished as he led the two girls home.

Sasami was Aeka's little sister, and also a princess of the Jurai Royal Family. They shared the same ruby red eyes, but Sasami's often had a much more innocent sparkle to them. Like Aeka, Sasami had long hair, in two long ponytails, but they didn't drop like Aeka's, they often stayed in place above her head. Her hair color was also unlike her sister's. It had a cool dark watery blue color to it. Sasami, of her own free will, acted as a caretaker or maid. She cleaned, did laundry, made dinner, and almost all the household chores. She was probably the most beloved out of everyone in the house. Except for Ryoko and Aeka to Tenchi, of course.

"Your dinner is splendid as usual, Sasami." Complemented Aeka. Sasami had made an amazing meal of spiced curry, garlic rice and delicious meatballs.

"Simply magnificent, Sasami." Added Noboyuki.

Sadly, it was only the five of them. Washu was locked up in her lab, Mihoshi was out on a mission, and Yosho was eating at the shrine like always. So despite the wonderful meal, dinner was deemed horridly boring.

But when everyone else had left the table, Ryoko and Aeka seemed to be holding a wordless conversation. They just stared at each other. There wasn't dislike in their eyes, but some sort of agreeance going on in their heads. Tenchi had no idea why they just stood there staring at each other, he often had a hard time understanding women.

A quick nod and the women were up.


	2. Chapter 2

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Tenchi felt like he was being watched all day. From when he was sweeping the shrine in the morning, to when he was even practicing swordsmanship with his grandfather. He always felt like there was someone watching him and making note of his every move.

It all started in the morning, actually. Tenchi had woken up early to work in the fields. He could feel the eyes gazing at him, but when he looked there was no one there. But he knew they were. It felt like they weren't just watching him, but reading him, trying to peer into his very thoughts.

***

"You're too easily distracted, Tenchi." said Yosho. They were doing their daily practices. Tenchi couldn't concentrate. There was still that presence. His practice that day suffered because of it, and Yosho continued to scold him and he was forced to clean the whole shrine and write out the aspects of a warrior.

Cleaning wasn't easy, what with the constant feeling of being spied on. It took him a couple hours. During that time though, little Ryo-Oh-Khi showed up just to visit.

"Well hey there, Ryo-Oh-Khi!" greeted Tenchi.

"Mreow!" the little cabbit exclaimed.

"How are you today?" he asked her nicely.

"Mreow!" smiled the little furry creature. "Mreow mreow!"

"That's nice!" smiled Tenchi. "What brings you out here? Oh, I bet you want some of these." Tenchi pulled out a carrot from his pocket.

"Mreow!!" exclaimed Ryo-Oh-Khi. The cabbit happily nibbled on the carrot. "Mreow, mreow?"

"Hm? Ryoko?" he answered, able to understand the cabbit with ease. "What about Ryoko??"

"Mreow?" asked the cabbit.

"How do I feel about her? Well, she's pretty amazing. She's a really good friend and I'm happy to know her." he answered warmly. "Though I wish her and Aeka would get along. And I do wish she'd calm down a bit." he finished.

"Mreow." said Ryo-Oh-Khi. "Mreow!" she went on as she left the shrine.

Dinner was quiet. Ryoko and Aeka weren't there. When it was finally time for bed, he had trouble sleeping, but it finally found him.

_**Earlier that day**_

It was Ryoko's turn to watch Tenchi first. The plan was to see if Tenchi talked to himself during the day. Not about anything specific, but anything. But their main goal was to see if he would talk about her or Aeka.

He didn't talk a whole lot. He seemed to be distracted. "!" Was he on to her already!? She had to stay hidden. He still seemed distant. Ryoko wasn't able to get anything out of him. But she loved just watching him. She wished she didn't have to give Aeka a turn. She could sit there and watch him all day.

Aeka loved watching Tenchi's swordsmanship. Though he seemed to be off today. Was it her? Did he feel her presence? She felt amazed that he could feel her. Still she felt a little upset that his performance was suffering. Yosho kept scolding him. This didn't really seem like a time to watch Tenchi to find out his thoughts, but it was still enjoyable.

Ryoko watched Tenchi as he cleaned the shrine. To her surprise, Ryo-Oh-Khi showed up. She sat with him for a moment, and asked for a carrot. Ryoko took this chance to have Ryo-Oh-Khi communicate for her.

'Ryo-Oh-Khi, ask him how he feels about me' she asked through the link.

And so the conversation ensued. At the end, Ryoko felt loved, in fact thrilled! He felt _lucky_ to know _her_. She was over joyed, and made a decision to start, maybe, acting a little more calm.. Just to try…..

***

"He said that?" asked Aeka, astonished.

"Yup!" answered Ryoko proudly. The two were talking about their progress, or the lack there of seeing as how they didn't find anything out for themselves. But they liked the new method they came up with.

"Tomorrow I will have Sasami do the same thing." said Aeka.

"What will we do when we're done with this?" asked Ryoko.

"We will confront him directly, and individually. And then together. He needs to decide for himself what he wants." Aeka went on. "We have been fighting for him too long. It needs to end, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed." finished Ryoko.


End file.
